Tohru mi madre
by lobalunallena
Summary: Kisa le pide un favor a Tohru... lean por favor.


Tohru mi madre;

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Natsuki Takaya.

[recuerdos] *susurros * ``pensamientos´´

Pov Kisa:

Hoy es un buen día, lo sé porque…. [Estaba yo en la casa del tío Shigure esperando a que llegara Tohru a casa, -Ya he vuelto- oigo su voz, eso hace que me dirija corriendo a saludarla, -Hola Kisa ¿te quedas a cenar?- con solo esa pregunta siento en mi corazón una calidez que me hace sentir muy dichosa. Cuando me hizo esa pregunta solo asentí.

-Tohru ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?- le pregunté con voz timidad.

- ¡Claro¡ dime ¿qué quieres?-

-…..- la verdad no se como decírselo.

-Kisa, si no quieres decírmelo esta bien- no sé de donde me salió la voz para decírselo.

-Me gustaría que mañana vinieras a buscarme a mi escuela… por favor-

Esperé a una negación pero… lo que vino no lo esperé.Siento unos cálidos brazos abrazarme y oigo.

-Claro que iré- ese tono… era el que empleaba mi madre antes de protegerme demasiado. Después de lo que me dijo solo pude decir. -gracias…-]

Me alegro de que venga a buscarme, mientras voy dirigiéndome a la escuela voy tarareando y se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara. Estoy tan feliz¡. Pero…

-*Ves te lo dije, siempre va sola*- -*¿Sabes algo de la madre?*-*No, nunca he visto a su madre*-*Debe de ser una niña muy solitaria*-*A lo mejor la desprecia*-. Y muchos más cotilleos oigo la verdad, ya que soy la poseída del tigre tengo un oído muy fino. Y esono me gusta mi madre me sobreprotege, ella escogió la escuela femenina para evitar ser descubierta.

Llegué a mi escuela, la verdad yo no suelo querer venir por…

*-Ha venido la rara-**-Es un bicho raro-**-Tiene un aspecto muy raro-**-Siempre ha sido así de rara-*. Después de los susurros de mis compañeras viene sus risas, pero me da igual.

De todos modos hoy la persona que más quiero en el mundo va a venir. Eso me da fuerzas para seguir adelante y no faltar a la escuela.

El tiempo se me pasó muy lento, era como una tortura que el día me había dado. Cuando por fin suena la campana me dirijo corriendo a la salida a esperarla, cuando…

-¡hey, bicho raro que haces ahí esperando como si alguien te quisiera¡

Paso de ellas, la verdad siempre que me pillan me dicen algo hiriente, pero hoy es diferente.

-*¿Sabes? creo que no tiene madre, después de todo ¿quien la querría?*-,

-Si hay alguien…-dije con voz lastimera, la verdad eso que dijeron me dolió y mucho.

-¿Qué has dicho bicho raro?¿que si hay alguien pues no veo a nadie contigo?, siempre vas sola, eso te convierte en un bicho raro-.

-La persona que si me quiere de verdad es…mi madre-eso que solté me dejó muda, nadie había visto a mi madre salvo la profesora.

-¿Y como se llama tu madre? si puede saberse- Eso me hizo decir de golpe el primer nombre que me vino a la mente.

-Se llama Tohru- se me quedaron viendo como si yo no fuera nadie.

Veo que una de las niñas que me molestan mira detrás de mí y dice.

-¿Quién es ella?-me giré para ver a quien miraba y me quedé de piedra, delante de mi estaba Tohru que había venido y me miraba cálidamente como si fuera mi madre.

-Es mi madre-lo que dije les dejó de piedra a todas las que estaban ahí. Menos mal que no se dieron cuenta de que estudiaba si no pensarían que estaba loca. Tohru llevaba unos jeans de color azul, una rebeca de ganchillo y unas tenis, no se muy bien lo que llevaba bajo la rebeja. Me doy cuenta que lleva el pelo recogido en un moño con unos mechones a ambos lados que le daban un toque de ser más adulta y también llevaba un poco de maquillaje lo cual me pareció extraño.

Íbamos caminado para casa cuando Tohru dijo.

-¿Sabes Kisa? De camino aquí me topé con tu madre, y… cuando le conté a donde iba me dijo que no le dijiste nada de que iría a buscarte-me miró como si hubiera echo algo mal… y lo hice.

-No le conté porque ella no ha ido nunca a buscarme, seguro que si le hubiera dicho me habría dicho que no- confesé y la verdad estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando oigo.

-Kisa… tu madre no está enfadada contigo y la verdad ella me arregló para ser más mayor-eso no lo esperaba mi madre ayudando a Tohru para hacerse pasar por mi madre.

- …-no tenía palabras para decir nada.

-Kisa… me llamaste mamá, eso …-esperaba que me reñiría pero no llegó.

-Será nuestro secreto- me dijo como si yo estuviera confesando un pecado. Y solo pude decir.

-Si… nuestro secreto-

Y con esas palabras nos dirigimos a casa de tío Shigure. Seguro mi madre le abrá dicho que podía quedarme…. Eso me hace muy feliz.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Ya está un one shot que se lo dedico a chiquillarbkudo. Espero aunque sea un review.


End file.
